


Distracted

by Beliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beliar/pseuds/Beliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a lot of times making out started with Derek waiting for Stiles in his room. Like never before, though, it sadly ended in Stiles' father finding them. Even werewolves get distracted sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

Stiles' room lay in dim twilight when he entered and kicked the door closed behind him with one foot, nearly falling over while doing so, stumbling two steps before he finally caught himself again. He was the only one home but he had made a habit out of closing it when he started getting visitors through his window on a regular basis.

Speaking of visitors coming through his window.

“Stiles.“ Derek’s voice came from somewhere behind him and near his bed. It was firm, dark and _really unexpected_.

The teenager let go off the backpack he was carrying and jumped, turning around in a motion that might have been best described as awkward. “Jesus Christ! What the…” Stiles gasped for air and stopped talking for a moment to collect himself and remember how breathing worked. A rare occasion which made it almost enjoyable to surprise him. Then again Derek _did_ enjoy sneaking up on people in general anyway. Just a little bit and just because he could.

The werewolf listened to the teenagers heart racing in his chest. He was nervous as well, his breath hitching before he started talking again. “You really have to stop sneaking up on me. I must have lost what? Five years? Ten? Maybe more! God knows.” He sighed again, searching for the table behind his back with his hands. Once found he sat down on the edge of it.

Derek didn’t answer. He just cocked his head and shot him a glance. Stiles knew this one, but he wasn’t really in the mood to shut up.

“What? That is how it works. I read about it. Stress shortens your life and I…”, he made an exaggerated gesture towards himself, “… am very stressed since I know you.” Another exaggerated gesture with his hands followed, this time towards Derek.

“Done complaining?” Derek started walking towards him and Stiles sighed exasperated, wiggling his head, raising his hands just to let them drop again the next second. “Sure. What should I have to go on complaining about?” He pursued his lips in annoyance.

“I’m sure you could find something.” Derek almost smiled and Stiles loved the moments in which that happened. It was still rare, but he believed since a while it had become less of a phenomenon - at least for him.

Stiles chuckled. “I wouldn’t even have any problems with that. For example, you're invading my privacy.”

“Am I? Invading your privacy?” Derek hadn’t stopped walking until he was close enough that you wouldn’t even have been able to fit a hand between the two of them. At least not without touching them both while trying.

“Very much so.” Stiles hadn’t moved, but he had started smiling. “But I’ll allow it. This time. Again. Even if I’m still a little bit in shock.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He could hear the other’s heart beating fast, but it definitely wasn’t shock that caused this. It was rather common in this kind of situation as the werewolf now knew for quite a while.

When he leaned down Stiles’ heart skipped a beat like it often did and when their lips touched it sure enough beat even faster than before. Derek overcame the last few inches of air that separated their bodies in a quick motion, stepping between the teenager's legs. He put one of his arms around Stiles to hold him and keep him from falling back onto his laptop, not breaking the kiss they were sharing.

They had done this countless times. Kissing in the dark while no one else was at home and eventually Derek would leave again before anything else could happen. He was aware that Stiles had wanted him to stay and not _go before anything else could happen_ more than once. That was probably what everybody in his age would have wanted. The werewolf, however, wasn’t yet sure if it was a good idea, because he knew Stiles would take it as commitment to him and Derek wasn't sure that he could do that yet.  
It had been hard enough to get convinced to even try and let anyone as near as Stiles now had gotten. That stupid boy with his stupid plans. His unquestionable courage and strength of character, who talked way too much and got attached to things way too hard.

Stiles hands slid over the fabric of his shirt, along his chest and up until one of them was in his hair. Derek bit his lip, pushed his tongue against him and didn’t have to wait for him to open his mouth. He concentrated on the feeling of the other’s lips on his, the beat of his heart – fast and steady, occasionally stuttering for a moment when he bit his lip or moved his body against Stiles’, pressing his hips forward just a fraction.  
Derek moved on, starting to kiss and nib at Stiles’ throat just so he could hear him pant, moan and sigh while he did so. He breathed him in deep, enjoying the smell while he felt hands sneaking down beneath his shirt and up his back.  
The werewolf dragged his teeth over the skin on the other’s neck, just light enough not to be painful and was rewarded a moan that was louder than the others before. The teenagers legs came up around him, closing around his hip, dragging him even closer, flush against him.

Derek was completely lost in all of this. Sound, smell and his sense of touch were all occupied to full extent with Stiles. There was nothing else in this world that had room in his perception right now. And that was, in fact, a problem.

Derek stopped moving completely as the door was swung open suddenly, his eyes widening just a little bit.

“Oh my god!” Stiles practically jerked his head back, forgetting about the fact that it eventually would have looked better to lower his legs before doing anything else.

His father had frozen in his movement and was just outright staring at his son for a long moment in which nobody moved, before he turned half away, holding onto the knob of the door for his dear life and talking quickly. “Downstairs, five minutes. I’ll be waiting.”

“Just me?!” Stiles yelled breathless while the door was already closing, leaving him without an answer. He turned his head towards Derek again slowly, as if he was awaiting the worst, but Derek just stared at him. Maybe that actually was the worst.

Derek seemed to consider, while he slowly let go, trying to get away a bit. Stiles lowered his legs, still panting and trying to calm down. He had blushed and he could even feel it himself with the skin on his neck and face burning hot, while he dragged a hand over it. For a moment he really thought Derek would just go, jumping out of his window, maybe fleeing the country and opening a bar in Mexico.

“I’ll come with you.” The werewolf had engaged in a staring match with the door that he wasn't willing to interrupt. He’d probably even win.

There was an unbelievable amount of relief flooding Stiles in this moment. He knew it wouldn’t be any better to explain this or to talk to his father after this incident if he wasn't alone, but the fact that he wouldn’t be was encouraging and soothing. “You know, that is really the least you can do. I mean, shouldn’t you have heard that? Freaky werewolf mojo? Yes? You can hear everything all the time, but you miss this, just now and we get - “

“Stiles. Shut up.” Despite the interruption there was no edge to his words. “I was busy.”


End file.
